1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin counter and, more particularly, to a coin counter for counting coins in a bank or an amusement ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coin counter comprises a support frame, a rotation disk rotatably mounted on the support frame, a stop plate mounted on the support frame, a spring-biased limit rod slidably mounted on the support frame and spaced from the stop plate, and a coin outlet port mounted on the support frame and located between the stop plate and the limit rod. The rotation disk has a peripheral wall provided with a plurality of passages to allow passage of a plurality of coins. Thus, each of the coins is carried by rotation of the rotation disk and can be inserted between the stop plate and the limit rod toward the coin outlet port. In operation, when the rotation disk is rotated, each of the coins is carried by rotation of the rotation disk and can be inserted between the stop plate and the limit rod toward the coin outlet port. At this time, a microswitch mounted on the limit rod is used to count the number of the coins. Then, each of the coins is carried and guided outwardly by the coin outlet port and is dropped onto and received in a container. In adjustment, the distance between the stop plate and the limit rod can be adjusted so as to allow passage of the coins of different sizes. However, the pitch angle of the stop plate cannot be adjusted so that the projecting distance of each of the coins cannot be changed and controlled. Thus, the coins cannot be projected onto the container exactly, thereby causing inconvenience in collection of the coins.